He Tastes Like Cinnamon
by KiyaMadarame
Summary: Drabbles about the infatuating Cross, featuring CrossxCloud.
1. He Tastes Like Cinnamon

**Cross Marian is so badass! XD **

**To fill in the D. Gray Man emptiness that I heard was to come in the next two weeks (no Shounen Jump) TT ... And I think he would look good with Cloud... she seems strong enough to handle him lol, so here it is:**

He Tastes Like Cinnamon

* * *

You can't catch the wind, and sometimes she'd love to ignore it and pretend she doesn't need nor want it, but the problem is, could you live without that little breeze whose caress makes you feel so good? Maybe she can't. 

She stares at the man smiling down at her, his red hair a complete mess just like the last time they met two years ago. He smiles his scandalous smile that drives her crazy, but her face stays peaceful. You'd think her silky blond hair spread out on the couch and her leg that he holds up against his cheek are testimonies of a most distinguished form of yoga.

"You're an idiot" she whispers. Her voice withered a bit, and it's a loud affirmation of how weak she is already. He doesn't miss the detail, and his smile widens as he takes her toes to his mouth. Her lips tremble for an instant, but she acts like she doesn't notice, even when her back arches a bit and she gives a little gasp that she tries to hide behind a bored sigh.

He breaks in a little laugh, and leans in to give her a breathtaking kiss, his eye throwing confusion spells at hers. She wants to go crazy and close her eyes and hold him tight and kiss him back passionately and tell him that she loves him, but she knows it's just her body being weak. Not that giving in would change anything anyway. He's the wind, and unlike so many other women, she knows he will never change. So she enjoys one more second of his indecent mouth that tastes like cinnamon, and pushes him away.

"I'm going home."

"Eh?!" He was afraid she'd do that. He tries to make her stay, but his efforts are vain, because she knows every single one of his tricks already. Before disappearing in the corridor, General Cloud can't help but grin in a way that tells him : "I won." He stares for a second, but eventually grins back in a fair-play spirit. He made her smile, so it's a draw…


	2. Charisma

Charisma

* * *

He's got charisma. Loads of it, under that badass yet carefree look, buried in the way he moves, dancing in the smoke he exhales, crawling in the cloth his clothes are made of. Not to be cliché, but few people are not attracted to him, both women and men, each in their own way. He always smells good, and the women who were (un)lucky enough to get a taste of his decadent mouth know he tastes like cinnamon. His tongue is a net, and his body is chains, all in the sole purpose of capturing them at that second of weakness. He can get whatever he wants from anyone. Even if not with his aura, his tongue or his body, with his brain he can. And if even his brain is not enough, he'll use his amazing powers. He's greedy, selfish, and it's such a cruelty that such charisma came to fall in the hands of someone like him. He's the living proof of how bad that can turn out to be: He's out of control. 

Or do you call that out of control? He does exactly what he wants and means to. He's freedom in flesh form. He is charisma. He doesn't try to possess nor hurt, but at the same time no one can possess nor hurt him. One can breathe his aura in, but then will have to let his cinnamon scent that feels so good go to someone else.

Whatever he does, they'll end up falling for him again, and he'll have them all in the palm of his hand. Not only his lovers, but his friends, apprentices, colleagues and bosses too.

The whole world is his, and that's how much charisma he has.

* * *

**PS: When i talk about his tongue, I mean words... ok? lol**

**Ah, Cross is so badass... and his hair are pretty cool too... and he has two innocences, both of them rocking the place like crazy... lol But I do disapprove the way he uses Allen, like the boy's a puppet... **


	3. Womanizer

Womanizer?

* * *

He finds funny that people build him that womanizer reputation. What can he do about liking women and having them like him back? He assumes people must be jealous because he's a lucky bunny, that's all. They see him like a kind of pimp taking advantage of as many women as he can, boasting about it in their backs, probably, but that's not true at all. He _never_ talks about his lovers when they're not around – unlike many other guys – because several of them prefer to keep it secret, and he respects them and their choices. 

And he does fall in love – sometimes – like with Anita's mother. He did grieve their deaths, inside, but he's just not the type of guy to cry about it on the street so that everybody knows that he does. Is it that weird?

And he's indeed hurt when Cloud pushes him away. After these three years of alternate relationship, she still doesn't trust him. Why? To him, he expressed his feelings quite clearly, and came back to her after his long and exhausting and highly dangerous two-year mission, so he – weakly – hoped her to greet him with watery eyes reflecting how badly she'd missed him. After the battle was over and the arch intercepted, he had run to her – after taking a little break, which is normal after all they'd been through. And although they spent the day together – he was glowing with happiness and alcohol flowed in his gloomy detention room – she was so cold…

So why was she cold to him? Komui said maybe it had to do with women hating being out of news from their lovers, and he had been away for two years. But off course it couldn't be. She was a general as well, so she knew how on some missions you just couldn't possibly do that without blowing your cover up, thus dooming yourself to death. She didn't want him dead, did she?

He remembered several finders joking once about how many women he had been seducing on his way to Edo, some betting up to ten for every country he had passed, and as one of them took out a map, he glared a little. That somehow freaked them out, but he knew more people were talking about the same things… So not just. He had only been in love three times, all the rest being friends he had made on the road and with whom he partied, like u usually do with friends... Certainly Cloud did that herself. But maybe she did believe the stupid things which were being said about him… that would explain why she was that cold, and although he asked a few times, she just wouldn't answer at all.

Off course he could have used his little tricks to break her resistance down, but she'd been so hard to get in the beginning that he had had to use them all, and as a result she was kind of immune already. He really wanted to know – which proved just how deep he had fallen for her – so he did something he never did: he went to see her rather then having people ask her to come.

He knocked on the door and as she opened, she looked slightly – agreeably – surprised… but soon her poker face was back.

"Cross. What are you doing here?"

He thought his heart was going to fall to the ground along with his motivation.

"Cloud, my love." He said in a dramatic voice – the shadow of a chuckle appeared on her lips and she discreetly rolled her eyes, which brought his motivation back to the highest – he marked a little pause. He wanted it to sound straightforward yet pure and sincere:

"Tell me why you are so distant."

She gave a little smile. He had never been into long verses, rather using all the intensity of his silky voice and velvet stare. But she wasn't going to fall that easily. She knew him far too well for that.

She replied with a sigh, trying to sound a little bored "Even if I told you, you couldn't do anything about it anyway." He stared at her, his face a mix of depression and interest at the challenge she was bringing up ever higher. She liked it when he looked like that, so she gave him a peck on the cheek before closing the door in his face, before her weakness had the chance to grow bigger.

He smiled.


End file.
